


Curry.

by GallifreyanAtHearts



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanAtHearts/pseuds/GallifreyanAtHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he needed to top himself and it was going to be hard because Gerard was pretty fucking good, even if he did say so himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Gerard tweeted that he makes good vegetarian curry. I literally looked up a vegetarian curry recipe for this so you better like it.

Gerard has a minor panic attack when he realized that he had to come up with something he could do to celebrate the first anniversary of his dating Frank Iero.

At one month Gerard had done the flowers and romantic restaurant thing.

 At six months Gerard had taken Frank to a tiny little Bed and Breakfast in upstate New York for a weekend that they spent doing cool things like going to the Woodstock museum.

Now he needed to top himself and it was going to be hard because Gerard was pretty fucking good, even if he did say so himself.

So he decides that he’s going to need do work this time.  He spends hours online, researching vegetarian recipes, trying to find one that doesn’t look too hard and also does not make him want to barf because to be perfectly honest Gerard is a little bit nauseated by the appearance of tofu because it just kind of looks…blagh…like if you poke it, it will come alive and absorb everything you love.

Eugh.

So anything that has tofu that blatantly _looks_ like tofu is way, way out.

Another factor is Frank because Frank is one of those people who prefers everything with hot sauce.  Frank loves anything spicy and Gerard really wants to make him really, really happy.

So Gerard settles on a pretty simple looking recipe for a vegetarian curry.  Gerard is pretty sure Frank will like it and it needs to cook for several hours so Gerard can prep it early and spend time with Frank before they eat without having to run into the kitchen every few minutes.

So Gerard starts cooking at 11:30 in the morning.  By noon he’s getting dressed and by 12:30, he’s kissing Frank hello.

Enthusiastically.

“Happy anniversary, Frank.”  He murmurs.

“Happy anniversary, Gerard.”  Frank kisses Gerard again.

“As much as I’d love to kiss you all day,” Gerard says, pulling away.  “We kind of have plans.”

“Oh, we do, do we?”  Gerard nods and pulls Frank by the hand to his car, a vintage Trans Am that Gerard is super proud of.

Lunch is nice.  Gerard takes Frank to a nice little restaurant, nothing special, but it’s sunny and sweet.  Frank seems a little disappointed.

But then the next stop is Frank’s favorite book store, packed with great places to sit and read and a tiny coffee bar.  Frank is a little confused.  But Gerard picks up two coffees and a couple of books.  He pulls Frank down into an overstuffed armchair.  Frank tumbles into Gerard’s lap.

Gerard hands Frank a coffee and adjust so Frank is comfortable and Gerard starts to read out loud.  Frank immediately recognizes the words.  Gerard is reading aloud from Frank’s favorite book and Frank knows it by heart but Gerard’s voice takes it to new levels.  Gerard has a wonderful voice and Frank just sits and listens, curled up against Gerard’s chest.

Gerard holds Frank and reads for more than an hour until his voice is slightly hoarse and the owner chases them out.

Frank thinks they’re done but Gerard’s next hit is the local music store.  The owner is a friend of theirs named Ray and he lets them hang out there a while, Frank just kind of stroking the neck of a particular guitar like he wanted to take it home and fuck it.  Gerard whispers something to Ray and hands his credit card over when Frank isn’t looking.

After a while, Gerard says it’s time to move on, Frank says later to Ray who then tells Frank that the guitar is now his and Gerard says happy anniversary again and then they’re kissing and then Ray is chasing them out because “you’ll fuck up my vibes with your gooey shit.”  And then Frank tries to protest the gift but Gerard promises that he won’t get Frank anything for his birthday which is a lie but it appeases Frank.

The next place Gerard takes Frank is his own apartment, which by this point (5:30-ish) smells gorgeously of the curry Gerard had started that morning.

Frank comments and Gerard shrugs and in a few moments they are cuddling on the couch, drinking wine and just talking.  It’s sweet and wonderful and Gerard can feel the happiness and contentment radiating off of Frank.

After a while they eat and the curry is pretty good but Gerard can barely taste it because Frank, until that is when he can taste is on Frank’s tongue when they kiss and when they mold together, a tangle of limbs and heat and devotion, Frank tastes like curry and like himself and wine and Gerard and a whole day’s worth of complete contentment and a year’s worth of love and it is perfect.


End file.
